No Survivors
by Elven Warrior Princess
Summary: Something tragic has happened while the elflings, Elladan and Elrohir, were visiting Lothlorien.


No Survivors

**No Survivors**

A/N: Yay, another short ficcy. Most of the credit for this one goes to Lady Ambreanna, the title and ideas are hers, I just made a few changes and put it down in writing.

Disclaimer: Sorry to say that none of the characters and places belong to me, I am only borrowing them for the fun of and for the enjoyment for myself and my readers.

Rating: K, suitable for all ages, in fact.

Warning: None really, just cuteness

Summary: Something tragic has happened while the elflings, Elladan and Elrohir, were visiting Lothlorien.

**No Survivors**

It was a beautiful summer's day and not a cloud was in the sky. The sweet fragrance of the flower, Elanor wafted through the forest of Lothlorien. The young sons of Elladan and Elrohir had arrived earlier that day, feeling very excited that they would see their grandparents and also the fact that they were going to meet the legendary elvenprince of Greenwood the Great, (darkness had not yet descended up the forest) who also happened to be their father's best friend.

Now the twin elflings were wading through the Nimrodel, feeling refreshed from the heat of Arnor. Haldir and his brothers had escorted them there, making sure that they did not get lost or anything happen to them. Elladan had decided to start off a splashing-fight, both becoming drenched in no time, at all.

The three older elves could not help but chuckle at their antics while keeping vigilance over them. It had been years since they did anything like that. Haldir remembered how much trouble they used to get into everytime they returned home in some mess or another. The waning of the son brought him back to the present, "Young lords Elladan and Elrohir, the sun is lowering in the sky. It is time that we started heading back to your lord daeradar and lady daernaneth."

Both groaned and grumbled; they were having so much fun that time flew by quickly. They dried themselves and dressed into drier clothes. Their grandparents made sure that they took spare clothes with them, knowing that they were not going to keep the ones they had on dry.

Trudging back, the elflings were already beginning to make plans for the following day. By the time they made it back the stars began to show themselves.

Since Lothlorien was one of the safest places in Middle-Earth, the elflings were permitted to wander around but were not to go too far, "Have you seen the elvenprince yet?" Elladan asked in all innocence.

"No, " Elrohir sounded a little disappointed, "Have you?"

"Not yet, but I am sure that we will real soon."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden exclamation coming from above, more or less where Celeborn's study was, "This is tragic!!" They recognized that voice to be their grandfather's, lord Celeborn.

"Indeed it is!! Imladris in flames!!" They did not recognize that voice.

"Burnt to the ground, nothing but ashes left!!" The twins' sparkling eyes widened at what was being said, their mouths dropping open.

They heard that strange voice again, sounding sad, "Not a single survivor left!"

"The children; how will we tell them!!" The said children had never heard such remorse coming from their grandfather before.

The twins, entirely shocked and nothing else to be done, went to their talan to discuss what they had heard and cry grievously about their home being destroyed. Their father and mother!! Never again to be seen. This made them cry even harder until they fell asleep.

Җ

The next morning, the twins woke up feeling a little groggy and heartbroken. Needing the comfort of their grandparents, the twins got changed and made their way to the largest tree ever seen, which held the palace, itself.

Knowing that they would find them in the study, the twins entered. They saw that Celeborn was grumbling to himself, looking very annoyed and unhappy. They looked to their grandmother, Galadrial, and saw that her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and her hair was covering her face.

Concerned, the twins stepped towards her. Elladan placed a tiny hand on her shoulder, "It is going to be alright, daernana, do not cry." The lady of light lifted her head. There were, indeed, tears in her piercing blue eyes, but it was not tears of sadness but of mirth. It was now clear to the twins that Galadrial was trying to hold back her laughter and failing at that.

Hearing more grumblings and mumblings coming from her husband caused her to lose total control and burst out laughing, "Meleth..." She tried but could not get the words out, "My love, it...is...not...that...that...bad." After she managed to get the final word out, another bout of laughter escaped. She regained some of her composure, "You are making a mountain out of a mole-hill. We did not lose anything of great importance, nothing that cannot be replaced." Her voice was still shaky as though she was about to start laughing any minute, again.

The twins stood there, bewildered by what their grandmother had just said. How could she have been so casual about what just happened? They lost everything: their home, their friends and their family. Their home just burnt to ashes, along with their whole lives, "Grandmother, how can you laugh –"

Celeborn was just about to interrupt when Thranduil stepped forward from one of the far corners. It was clear that he had been laughing as well. They were so shocked at what was happening that they did not notice him till now, "You misunderstand, penneths." He said kindly, "Your grandfather is exaggerating like he always does." He got a glare from Celeborn for saying that, "Come with us and we will show you what we were talking about."

The children were awed by this being that was before them and Elrohir asked curiously, with wide eyes, "Are you the elvenprince of Greenwood?"

Thranduil chuckled, "Aye, and a good friend of your father's. You can just call me Thranduil." With that, he took each one by the hand and led them to the room that they recognized as the battle-room, where battle strategies were discussed along with anything else that had to do with battles.

Inside, different weapons hung from the walls and muriels and paintings of battles. The room was slightly darker than the other rooms, making it look almost ominous. The trio walked to the desk, followed by the lord and lady.

The twins saw a large scale of Middle-Earth, made from wood, paper, wax and clay. The details were exquisite, down to the final tree, the colours made it look very realistic. They noticed that where Rivendell should have been was one large, burnt area.

Celeborn came to stand on the opposite side of the desk, "I use this to keep track of any enemy movements and predict where they possibly might attack, but..." He indicated to the black area, "One of the newest march-wardens came by and carelessly knocked a candle over and..."

"Imladris in flames!!" Elladan said.

"Burnt to ashes!!" Cried Elrohir.

"But it seems that there was one survivor after all." A voice came from behind them and everyone saw a smiling Galadrial holding up a miniature clay-figure of Elrond, blackened slightly around the edges. She handed it over to the boys, "Here, you can show your father this and tell him how close he came to burning into a crisp." She laughed.

The twins joined in her laughter and rushed to hug her, "We are so sorry for ever doubting you. It will never happen again."

Җ

The end

Final A/N: Let me know what you think. Thank you Lady Ambreanna, this was truly fun to write and I enjoyed typing it.

God bless and ride free, citizens.


End file.
